Balian's Guardian Angel
by MaidofShadow
Summary: ""We are going to this village so I can meet my son. If he agrees to come with me and if anything should happen to me, I would like you to watch over him. Protect him. Please." She nodded and bowed her head. "Of course."" Godfrey finds a girl. He trains her to become a knight as long as she pretends to be a man. She promises protect Balian and falls in love Balian/OC Summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**A new fic! I know I already have 4 others on the go but I really wanted to do a KoH one and I saw that there were almost no Balian/OC stories out there so I decided to make my own. Balian will NOT end up with Sibylla in this fic but she will still be in the story. I will not update this as often as my other fanfictions because I do not own the movie and I will constantly have to get it out of the library and so on so I can write this story but I'll do the best I can. This story will always be written in third person but the POVs may change. At the moment it's from Godfrey's POV but in the next chapter, it might switch to Balian's, I don't know yet. In any case, the only people who's POVs it will be written from will be Godfrey, Balian and my OC, Asha. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 1: The Girl

When Godfrey first came across the mysterious girl she was laying beside the road, shivering and naked with cuts and bruises all over her body. She was by no means beautiful, with a black eye and a burn on her side but maybe, if she was healed and clean, she could be. Her blonde hair was cut badly and cropped close to her skull and she was thin enough that you could see her bones against her pale skin.

"Are you going to try to take me as well?" she sneered at Godfrey when he approached on his horse. There was a fire in her hazel eyes that was defiant and strong and she didn't even try to cover herself up.

"Come here child," he beckoned her. She gazed at him warily but moved towards him anyways. Hospitaller was the only other one with him and he supposed that the girl must've thought that she could take them both in a fight if needed, though she kept glancing at their swords. "I won't hurt you." Godfrey reassured her, willing her to move closer. She did exactly that. He removed his hat, as to see her better and she looked surprised.

"It can't be..." she muttered. She looked at Hospitaller and looked even more surprised. "You-how?"

"You are speaking nonsense child," Godfrey said, confused by her reaction. She seemed stunned. "Let's get you warm." He removed his fur lined cloak and handed it to her. She looked up at him in wonder as she took the cloak and wrapped it around herself. "There is a village a mile along the road," he told her. "There we can take lodgings and get you some clothes." She nodded and mounted the horse they used for supplies after Godfrey directed her to.

Luckily it was cold so there weren't many people outside once they reached the town. The girl covered herself as best she could but if someone were to look closely they would realize that she wasn't wearing anything beneath the cloak. He was worried that if a man saw her he would try to take advantage of her. Godfrey wouldn't let that happen of course but he didn't want the girl to deal with that sort of trauma. From the looks of her, she had already gone through enough.

They made it to an inn without much trouble and got her into one of the two rooms they asked for without anyone noticing her lack of clothing. There they called for a hot bath to be drawn and for food to be brought to the men in the second room, as well as some clothes that they would pay for.

"Bathe," Godfrey told her. "Then Hospitaller will take care of your wounds." She nodded and disappeared into her room. The clothes were brought up and he placed them outside her door. When she was ready for Hospitaller, she knocked on her own door from the inside and he entered, taking the clothes with him along with some slave.

After an hour or so, they reemerged and joined Godfrey in the second room which contained the food that they had ordered. The girl looked much better now and Godfrey could see her beauty beginning to shine through. It would only grow stronger once she was healed. She offered him a small smile as she sat down next to the fire. She was wearing men's clothes, a green wool tunic with brown leggings underneath.

"Eat up," was all he said as he passed her a plate of food. He expected her to wolf it down since she looked as if she hadn't eaten in days, maybe even weeks but she chewed politely.

"Thank you," she said once she had finished her meal. Godfrey nodded in acknowledgement to her thanks.

"What is your name, child?" he asked.

"Asha," she told him, looking him in the eye. It was an odd name, to be sure but somehow it suited her.

"Where are you from? Do you have any family?" he pushed on to gain more information about her.

"I am from a place very far from here," she said vaguely. "I have no family or friends. You two are the first people who haven't tried to harm me or use me for your own purposes."

Hospitaller and Godfrey shared a glance. They both knew what that meant. This girl had been attacked, in more ways than one.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Godfrey changed the subject. The girl shook her head. She stared at him, her eyes not pleading for anything more from him. "You may come with us." He said. The girl nodded and bowed her head in thanks. Her expression was neither one of relief nor one of trickery, as if she had planned this all along. He stood and looked down at her as she raised her head to stare at him with a slightly stubborn gaze.

"You will travel as a man and we will call you Gabriel." Godfrey instructed. She nodded. "We are traveling to France. The journey will take months. We will train you to fight. The road will be tough, dangerous. We often won't be able to sleep in inns but rather on the forest floor." She gave him a look that said 'do you honestly think I can't handle that? After the way you found me?' "Along the way to France we will be gathering other men. You must not reveal your identity to any of them, understood?"

"Yes," she said without asking why.

"Once we reach our destination, you may choose if you want to continue to travel with us or to go your own way. We leave at first light. Get some rest."

She stood and bowed, which he thought was odd, before leaving.

"I suppose you have a plan for her." Hospitaller said in the wry tone he often used.

"Maybe," Godfrey admitted. "But we shall have to see if it will work." Hospitaller smiled and clinked his glass of wine against Godfrey's.

* * *

For the first few months of their journey Godfrey taught Asha many valuable skills. He taught her to hunt, to fight, to build fire and all sorts of other useful things. She was decent with a sword but tired easily due to the heaviness of the blade and her still-weak state. She was horrible with a bow and throwing knives and she did not like the feel of hatchets or axes. She was a natural with daggers though and she excelled at hand to hand combat, throwing in moves that he had never seen before.

By the time they met with the first new member of their group, a German man named Odo, she was equipped with two long knives and a sword. She also wore a scarf around her head so only her eyes could be seen, her features being too distinctly feminine once the black eye had healed. If any of the others ever saw her face when it wasn't bloodied or bruised, they would know right away that she was female. The scarf was positioned in such a fashion that it looked masculine enough in style and she could put food beneath it when eating. When asked why she wore it, she told Odo that she had a scar on her face that was too horrible to be seen. After that he never asked about it again.

She didn't talk much but when she did it often had a dry sarcastic tone to it, unless it was with Godfrey or Hospitaller, the only ones who knew her secret. She made a conscious effort to make her voice sound lower than it was which was good for her male image. She never spoke of her past or of where she came from. She didn't share more information about herself with Godfrey or Hospitaller than what she had on the first night. Still, Godfrey trusted her.

Asha was intelligent, Godfrey learned. She was good with strategy and planning. She saw solutions that the others would've never even guessed at. Every new member that joined their group asked Godfrey where he had gotten someone as smart as Asha, or as they called her, Gabriel.

Soon they grew close to their destination. The night when they were a day's journey to the village that Godfrey wanted to go to, he called Asha to side.

"Have you thought about whether you want to continue on to Jerusalem?" he asked her.

"Yes, I have." She used her regular voice since they were a little ways away from the rest of the knights. "I would like to go with you, if you would have me." She bowed her head, ever respectful to the man who had saved her life. He nodded.

"May I ask a favour of you?" he inquired.

"Anything," she answered without hesitation.

"We are going to this village so I can meet my son; my illegitimate son." He added. This did not seem to faze her at all and she fixed him with that unwavering gaze of hers. "If he agrees to come with me and if anything should happen to me, I would like you to watch over him. Protect him. Please." She nodded and bowed her head.

"Of course."

"For that, you will need to be a knight." He told her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"My Lord," she began. "A knight cannot lie. I wouldn't be able to hide my identity if I were to become a Knight."

"You are smart," he told her. "You will find a way. Do you accept my request?"

"I accept," she said after a moment's thought. He smiled.

"Thank you."

Godfrey then stood and took a hold of his sword. She knelt before him. All the other members of the group looked over at them in interest.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave and upright that God may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is your oath." Godfrey said, placing the sword on both her shoulders, in turn. He raised his hand and hit her across the face, though with much less force than he usually used. "And that is so you remember it." He could see the smile in Asha's eyes as she looked up at him. Only she would find being hit across the face, funny. "Arise a knight."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think; I'd love to hear it! Reviews mean more chapters. If no one reviews, I'll assume no one wants/likes the story and I won't write more.**

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


	2. Chapter 2: The Blacksmith

**OK, I didn't get any reviews or favourites or follows on the last chapter but that's fine. I know KoH fanfics aren't as often read as other stories and I figured that I'll write a few more chapters even if no one reviews. Maybe if there is more, people will be more inclined to read this story. This chapter is mostly from Godfrey's POV but it sort of changes to Asha's for a paragraph. Don't worry; I don't think it's too confusing. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy to whoever reads it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 2: The Blacksmith

The squire rode ahead to where there were men digging a grave.

"Clear the road, if you will." He addressed the priest who had been leaning over the body just moments before. The priest nodded at the others, then bowed his head while the knights passed.

Godfrey saw that the deceased was a woman. He wondered how she had died. There were no visible marks on her body, though all he could see was her pale face.

He glanced over at Asha who was staring straight ahead, her eyes devoid of emotion. She had mastered that look long before Godfrey had ever met her and whenever she used it she seemed cold and regal.

"Squire!" Hospitaller called and the squire moved away from the priest and rode back to them. Godfrey watched as the priest waited a moment and ran after them.

"My Lords," he said as the company slowed, waiting to hear what he had to say. "What do you seek in our small village? Perhaps I can be of assistance." Godfrey glanced at Asha just to see her reaction to this man. Her eyes remained the same, if not for the slight look of disgust she held there as she gazed upon the man. He didn't know why she looked at him like she did but she must've had a reason. Asha always had a reason.

"I am looking for a blacksmith." Godfrey said.

"My half brother is one," the priest told them. "I can take you to him."

"Very well," Godfrey agreed.

The priest led them to the town and they could hear the clanging of metal being forged from all the way down the road.

"You know this place, my Lord?" Hospitaller asked.

"Know it?" Godfrey responded. "I know all of it."

The next few minutes everyone stayed quiet until the priest broke the silence.

"That is the man." The priest shouted once they had reached a small open building made of wood. "That is the man."

A figure emerged and Asha yelped. Everyone turned to look at her, including the man that had come from inside. She was just staring at the man, her eyes wide. The look was not unlike the one she had given Godfrey and Hospitaller when she had first met them, except this one was ten times more surprised. Then the small portion of her face that they could see turned red and she looked down at the ground, embarrassed. Everyone slowly turned their attention back to the man that had come from the blacksmith's.

He was quite handsome with dark hair and brown eyes. He had a bit of facial hair, as was the style and his tanned skin was covered in soot. He had the look of a man with a tortured soul, someone who bore their grief and agony in silence. Godfrey assumed that Asha had been shocked by how good looking the man was. He couldn't think of anything else that would make her react that way and even now he could see her casting sideways glances at the blacksmith.

"We need all these horses shod." Hospitaller said. "We need food, and we'll pay." The man nodded to his apprentice. "Says yes." The priest grinned and Asha threw him that disgusted look again.

Once the horses had been tied up and the blacksmith had begun his work, Godfrey went to a small reclusive area where he could look at the village. He passed Asha on the way who was gazing at the man with a look of wonder and mirth in her eyes.

"A blacksmith again," he heard her mutter. He had no idea what she was talking about but it made her eyes smile so he didn't mind. Asha didn't smile often.

Hospitaller joined him in his spot overlooking the town.

"The blacksmith is the man you seek." He told Godfrey. Godfrey didn't know whether to be relieved or nervous. He wasn't sure if his son would forgive him. "His name is Balian but know that he mourns. The burial was passed at the crossroads was for his wife." Godfrey turned towards him. "Their child died. She was overcome with grief and killed herself."

"Do you still advise what you advised upon the road?" Godfrey asked. He couldn't imagine what Balian must've been feeling. He didn't want to intrude and make it worse for him. Hospitaller nodded.

"I do, my Lord." He said.

* * *

"What does that say?" Odo asked, pointing at a piece of wood overhead that had words inscribed into it. Asha looked on with interest.

"What man is a man who does not make the world better?" the blacksmith responded, those being the first words he had spoken to them.

Godfrey walked back in and addressed his knights. "Leave me with this man," he ordered. They immediately obeyed and left without a word. He approached Balian who was pounding at a horseshoe. Balian looked up at him as he moved towards him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I am sorry you lost your wife and child," Godfrey began. By the look on Balian's face, that was probably not the best way to start the conversation. "I also have lost." He tried again. He wasn't sure where to go from there. "Some say Jerusalem is the very center of the world for asking forgiveness. For myself, I call it here. Now." Balian stared at him for a moment before turning away and grabbing another horseshoe to inspect. Godfrey approached him once more.

"I _knew _your mother." Balian looked at him again, some mild form of surprise in his gaze. "To be courteous, I should say it was against her objections. But I did not force her. I loved her in my fashion." Balian continued to look at him, the same expression on his face. His gaze reminded him of the one Asha so often used. Godfrey took a deep breath. "Balian, I am your father. I have forgiveness to as k of you." He bowed his head.

Balian continued to stare at him for a moment before walking past him and ignoring him. Godfrey lifted his head and tried not to show his hurt to the other man. He deserved it and he would've probably reacted the same way, with the exception that he would've been more violent in his response.

"I am Godfrey," he told the blacksmith. "The baron of Ibelin." Balian looked at him again in what seemed to be annoyance. "I have 100 men at arms in Jerusalem. If you will come with me, you will have a living and you will have my thanks. There it is." For the first time, Balian spoke to him.

"Whoever you are, my lord," he said softly. "My place is here."

"What made it your place is now dead." Balian gave him a look and Godfrey knew it was the wrong thing to say, even if it was true. "You will never see me again. If you want anything of me, take it now."

Balian didn't look him in the eyes as he spoke in his soft tone again. "I want nothing."

"I am sorry for your troubles," Godfrey said, resigned. "God protect you." And with that he walked away.

By nightfall they were leaving the place.

"Is he not coming with us then?" Asha asked Godfrey quietly as they mounted their horses.

"He is not." Godfrey replied. They began to ride away before Asha stopped her horse and turned it back towards the blacksmith's. Godfrey watched, wondering what on earth she could be doing. She rode to Balian and stopped in front of him.

"Jerusalem is easy to find." She told him in her 'man' voice. "You come to where the men speak Italian, then continue until they speak something else." She knew that those weren't the best directions but she had never been to Jerusalem herself and that was what Godfrey had told her. "We go by Messina." She was about to turn away before she thought of something else. "You're father loves you." She said, softly. "He came all the way from Jerusalem just to find you." The man looked up at her, not much emotion expressed on his face. "Goodbye."

Then she rode back to the others, feeling sadder than she should have.

"What did you say to him?" Godfrey asked.

"I told him how to find us," she told him. "If he ever had the desire." Godfrey smiled, glad that he had taken this woman under his wing.

"Thank you," he said in a warm tone that he didn't often use. He could see by the way her eyes crinkled that she was smiling back.

"You're welcome."

**Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**~Liliana**


	3. Chapter 3: The Camp

**Short chapter but I updated in thanks to PushingLeePace'sDaisies for being my first reviewer. Thank you :) and I hope you like this chapter. The POV switches to Balian's after that line thingy. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 3: The Camp

They heard the sound of hooves before they saw the actual horse.

"Wait here," Godfrey said as he rode off towards the noise. Asha followed along with Hospitaller. They approached the rider, only to see it was Balian. "Have you come to kill me? Even these days, it is not easy." He waited for a response and when none came he said, "Well?" Balian moved towards him, a dark look in his eyes.

"I have done...murder." Was all that Balian said. Hospitaller and Asha glanced at each other, both already knowing who he had killed.

"Haven't we all?" was Godfrey's response.

"Is it true that in Jerusalem I can erase my sins and those of my wife?" Balian asked and Hospitaller noticed that Asha looked surprised but hid it quickly. He supposed that she did not know that his wife was a suicide and she was wondering what sins she had committed. "Is it true?"

"We can find out together." Godfrey said, a slight smile on his face. "Show me your hand." Balian wouldn't look him in the eye as he held up his bandaged palm. "Gabriel will look at it once we make camp." Godfrey said. Asha gave him a look. Why not Hospitaller? He was the medic. Godfrey had his reasons though. He wanted Asha to get used to Balian. If Balian had killed who they thought he had then people would be coming after him very soon and who knows who would get out of it alive?

* * *

"May I?" the man, Gabriel, asked holding out his hand. Balian nodded and showed him his burned palm. "That doesn't look too good." Gabriel commented.

Out of everyone in the group Balian was most curious about him. He had a small build for a man and he was thinner than he should've been but Balian could see that he was not weak. He had wiry muscle in his arms and legs. His hands were smooth, unlike the other men's and his fingers were long and clever. He wore a scarf around his head so only his eyes could be seen. Balian wondered what the scarf was for. It was arranged in such a way that it did not look to be for any sort of religion and it wouldn't do much against the cold. The man's pale skin and name would've indicated that he was from England or France but his accent was strange (although it sounded similar to the ones of the British) and his voice sounded a bit odd. His hazel eyes puzzled Balian most. They look old, all knowing but at the same time they seemed too young to be a knight. He seemed cunning and quiet, this being the first time he had spoken to Balian but there was a sort of fire in his eyes that made him think that he did not want to get on this man's bad side. He carried two knives with him instead of the regular sword used by the knights. He had a sword, that much Balian could see, but he left it strapped to his horse. Maybe it was too heavy for him, Balian reasoned.

"I'm going to clean the wound and disinfect it. Then I'll bandage it again." Gabriel told him. Balian nodded, though he wasn't quite sure what "disinfect it" meant.

Gabriel began by rubbing a wet cloth across his hand, cleaning away the grime and blood. Next he stood up and asked if anyone had any alcohol. Nearly every man offered some and he just shook his head before taking some from the German fellow.

"This might sting," Gabriel warned before spilling ale all over his hand. Balian hissed and an odd look passed across Gabriel's eyes. Balian didn't have time to figure out what it was since it was gone almost as fast as it came. "Alright, come with me." Balian followed Gabriel to the river and upon his instruction he placed his hand in it. "Ok, take it out." Balian wasn't sure what "OK" meant but he did as he was told. Gabriel examined his hand once more before bandaging it with a clean piece of fabric. "There." Gabriel said. "All done."

"Thank you." Balian said. The man nodded and turned to leave before stopping and looking back at him.

"What did you mean when you said your wife's sins?" Balian looked down.

"She was a suicide."

"Why?" Balian looked up at this, surprised. Usually people just expressed their sympathies and left him to grieve in peace.

"Because our child died and she was overcome with grief and killed herself. Now she is in Hell and the only way she can get out is if I go to Jerusalem and erase both our sins." Balian explained. It was painful for him to say those things.

"What a load of hogwash." Gabriel said, shaking his head.

"What?" Balian was puzzled by his response.

"I do not believe she is in Hell," Gabriel replied simply.

"Suicide is a sin," Balian told him.

"Well that's foolish." Gabriel said. "I do not believe it. Grief is not a sin and that is why she committed suicide, is it not?" Balian had never thought of it like that. Gabriel turned away once more but this time it was Balian who stopped him.

"Do you believe in God?" Gabriel turned back to him and Balian was surprised by the haunted look in his eyes.

"When you've been through everything I have, you begin to lose your faith."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**

**~Liliana**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ambush

**Hi everyone! Finally, a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, I didn't have much time lately and as I said, I don't own the DVD so...Anyways thanks to everyone who favourited and followed, it means a lot. This chapter is short but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. This is told from Asha's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 4: The Ambush

Asha watched as Godfrey dropped a sword next to a sleeping Balian. The blacksmith woke with a start and stared at his father.

"Pick it up. Let's see what you're made of." Godfrey said. Balian began to get up quickly.

"His hand is hurt, my Lord." Hospitaller interjected.

Godfrey was fixing his belt when he responded with, "I once fought two days with an arrow through my testicle." Asha let out a little giggle but covered it up quickly with a cough when Odo looked at her oddly.

"Ah yes," Hospitaller nodded.

Just then Godfrey pulled his sword out without warning and Balian only barely managed to block, almost falling over. Godfrey swung his sword a few more times and Balian defended himself each time.

"Never use the low guard," Godfrey told his son. "You fight well."

On that, Asha had to agree. He was much better than she was with a sword. As soon as she was completely well again and all her injuries were healed, then she would practice more with a sword. For now, she stuck with her knives.

"Now let's work on your skill," Godfrey was saying. "Take a high guard, like this." He demonstrated, holding his sword high above his head. "The Italians call it _la poste di falcone_\- the guard of the hawk. Strike from high, like this." He showed Balian by swinging his sword downwards from different directions. "Do it." He commanded.

Balian took the high guard and Godfrey told him to straighten his sword and helped him fix a few other things.

Asha lost interest and turned back to what she was eating. The high guard was always stupid to her and not just because she couldn't hold the weight of the sword above her head. It was the concept that she found foolish. You left your whole body open for attack and your arms became tired faster. While it could be used well in some situations, it shouldn't be your go-to stance.

Soon, it was Odo who took over from Godfrey and began to fight Balian. Asha wasn't paying any attention to what was happening around her until she heard horses. She looked up and spotted a group of riders coming towards them.

"What's this?" Godfrey asked, standing. Everyone else also stood, ready to attack if need be. The riders reached them and regarded them coldly for a moment before the man at the front spoke.

"You have with you a man, Balian, who killed a priest." Asha tried not to feel pleased. That man was a horrid being if she'd ever seen one. It was never a good thing to rejoice over another human's death but Asha couldn't help but feel slightly content, knowing that whatever had happened to that man, he had coming for a long time. "I am charged by the lord bishop to bring him back."

Balian walked up to where his father stood.

"What he says is true," he confirmed. "They have the right to take me." Asha's grip tightened on her knives. Not if she had anything to say about it. Odo stepped forward.

"I say he's innocent of the charge. If you say he's guilty, then we'll fight, and God will decide the truth of it." Asha smiled beneath her scarf. No one was willing to part with Balian just yet.

"My German friend is a close student of the law." Hospitaller said. The man leading the riders looked both annoyed and bored.

"Just give him to me. I'll fight you for something else." He said. Asha saw Godfrey wink at Balian. "He's a murderer." Godfrey turned to look at the man.

"So am I." He stepped towards the man. "Whoever dies here today, you will certainly be among them."

"You're a lord." The man replied in an almost sarcastic tone. "I must give you the road." He bowed his head and rode away, his group in tow.

Everyone tensed, knowing that he would not give up so easily. Asha held on to her weapons tightly and watched the trees. There was a moment of silence. Then one of the members of their company shouted out in a foreign language and the first arrow hit.

"To the flanks!" Godfrey shouted as one of his men fell. Asha ran towards him, dodging arrows best she could. Odo fell just next to her, an arrow embedded in his throat. She did not scream, she did not even process it, she just ran.

Godfrey had mounted his horse and was fighting off another rider when the arrow hit him under his arm. Asha didn't have the chance to see more. A man was coming at her. He attacked her with a sword. She managed to block with her knives, putting one on each side of the sword and twisting, disarming him in the process. She then proceeded to stab him and turn to her next opponent.

She fought until she was wet with blood, not knowing if it belonged to her or her enemies. Then before she knew it, it was over and there were bodies everywhere. She recognized some as those of her friends and she suddenly felt like throwing up both for the loss of their men and because of the men she had killed. She swallowed and took a deep breath. There were more important things to do than wallow in grief. She found Balian, Hospitaller, Godfrey and one other man from their company alive but Godfrey was injured from the arrow.

They stood over the bodies of their friends and took a moment of silence before taking their horses and leaving the battlefield.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's short but I'm not the best with writing battle scenes so I didn't want it to drag out. I apologize. Tell me what you think! It would mean the world to me!**

**~Liliana**


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

**Finally a new chapter! Though this one is incredibly short, I plan to update once more today so stay tuned. I replaced the Author's Note with this chapter, so please be aware of that. There is a small hint in this about Asha and her past (?) kinda, let's see if you can find it. The chapter is in Asha's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

She feared for his life. In her heart Asha knew that Godfrey wouldn't make it to Jerusalem but she didn't dare say it aloud, lest she would have to believe it.

The remaining members of the company sat around a campfire, Asha staying out of the light. She didn't want to look at him, didn't want to see his pain.

She could hear it though; in the way he drew in breath and in the strained tone in which he spoke.

Asha hated it.

She needed him to live. In the time she had been here he had been like a father to her, teaching her and caring for her. She didn't know what to do without him. She didn't know how to take care of Balian when she could barely take care of herself.

Yes, she was skilled with knives but defend both herself and Balian if needed? She had killed men and now she felt as if she couldn't eat for a week. It was too much for her, taking the lives of another being. She had only been able to do that due to the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins. What would happen though when there was a surprise attack in the middle of the night or when someone tried to torture them? She did not know much about this place or its ways and she wasn't sure what would happen.

Worst of all, what if someone found out about her? Godfrey would've protected her but if he was gone, who would vouch for her or help her escape? No one would and for the first time since Asha had arrived in this odd place, Asha was truly frightened.

She feared being in a world where Godfrey didn't live, especially one as treacherous as this.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews mean the world to me and they also tell me that you guys want another chapter, so throw 'em my way. **

**Thank you for all the patience you've had in this story so far and sorry it's taken so long to get back on my feet.**

**~Liliana**


	6. Chapter 6: The Road to Messina

**The second new chapter! I replaced the Author's Note with Chapter 5 so chances are you haven't read that yet. Please go back and read it before you read this one. This one is also short though it's a bit longer than the last. I'm sorry for the slowness of the chapters, it will pick up once they get to Jerusalem. I'm going to do a poll on my profile of when you think Balian should find out about Asha being a girl. Please vote! The answer that gets the most votes will be what I will do. **

**On another note, I will be updating once a month now for sure. Hopefully more but things can get hectic. I will make sure to give you at least one per month though. Thank you for your patience.**

**Note: To the Great Wizard Qui Quae Quod: No, Asha is not Elizabeth or I would've made this a crossover. You're on the right track though (sort of) *wink*  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 6: The Road to Messina

There were two options. Either some marrow would enter the blood and Godfrey would take a fever and die or a cyst would form and Godfrey would live. Hospitaller had said all they could do was wait; Balian's father's fate was in God's hands now.

They rode to the Pilgrim Camp on the road to Messina.

The fact that Godfrey could ride his own horse would make it seem as if he were getting better if not for the look of pain on his face every time the animal took a step. He made no sound however, and Balian could tell he was doing his best not to worry them.

Balian noticed that Gabriel would not so much as look in Godfrey's direction, only stare straight ahead. He assumed that under the scarf the other's man's face was entirely blank. Gabriel rarely seemed to change expressions (though you couldn't really tell, he supposed) and often his eyes were cold and distant.

Balian might've thought that that battle had been the knight's first, if he hadn't known that Gabriel must've had to have done something else in order to become a knight to begin with. Still, he wondered.

Just as they arrived at the Pilgrim Camp, they were greeted by a man in clothing similar to the ones his brother had worn.

"To kill an infidel, the Pope has said, is not murder. It is the path to Heaven." He turned to their company a smile on his face. "To kill an infidel, the Pope has said, is not murder," he repeated with conviction. "It is the path to Heaven."

A look of unbelievable fury and rage passed over Gabriel's eyes, taking the priest by surprise. He took a few steps back as Gabriel stared him down, anger in his gaze, and said nothing more. He must've known that it would only bring Gabriel's full wrath if he spoke and he clearly didn't want that.

Balian wondered once more how someone like Gabriel could even become a knight. Surely, knights would have to have faith in God and the Pope.

Balian was beginning to wonder if Gabriel believed in anything at all.

* * *

They stopped an old man who was giving food to a young child.

"Where do you go?" Hospitaller asked, though Balian failed to see how this was relevant to them in any way.

"To Jerusalem, brother," the man responded, standing up a little straighter.

"By which road?" Hospitaller wanted to know.

"Someone knows," was all the other man said. He paused for a moment before turning away. "God knows."

* * *

Godfrey had contracted a fever. It was only a matter of time now.

Balian thought not of that as he rolled out his sleeping pad while Hospitaller warmed some water to clean Godfrey's wound. He could see the others avoiding the subject as they set up camp against some rocks.

"When shall we stop this madness?" Hospitaller asked softly as he sat next to Balian's father.

"It will soon by beyond my concern," Godfrey commented. No one said anything to that, instead simply allowing Hospitaller to put the wet cloth on their leader's injury.

A man approached them then, clad in what almost seemed like royal garments, or at least the grab of the royal guard. He had long, thick dark hair and eyes the same colour. His goatee was much like Balian's and he stared down at Godfrey with a look of disgust on his face.

Both Balian and Gabriel rose to meet him and his company of knights, as did Peter, the other man that had made it out of the ambush.

"Who is this?" the man asked, pointing rudely to both Balian and Gabriel. Balian instantly hated the man though he didn't allow his expression to change. He did glance over at Gabriel though and for a moment saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes before it passed and the man was stonefaced once more.

"My son," Godfrey answered for him. He glanced at Gabriel. "And a knight."

The man turned back to Godfrey with an almost smug expression.

"Would I have fought you when you were still capable of making bastards," he laughed and Peter bristled slightly but both Gabriel and Balian held their ground.

"I knew your mother when she was making hers." Godfrey responded, a look of dark amusement in his eyes. "Fortunately, you're too old to be one of mine."

That only seemed to faze the other man for a moment and he brushed it off quickly with a chuckle.

"All will be settled," he laughed before shooting Balian one last look and heading back down the path, his group of knights in tow.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me and it would mean a new chapter for you! Tell me what you think and don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile!**

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


	7. Chapter 7: The Healer's Ward

**Another chapter! Yay! This may be the last one in a little while, simply because exams and final projects are coming around and it is hard for me to find any time to myself, much less for writing. Please enjoy this chapter and vote on the poll in my profile.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 7: The Healer's Ward

Godfrey was dying. He could feel it in his bones, even without anyone telling him. Making it to Jerusalem was no longer an option. He barely made it to Messina, the port to the Holy Land.

He did his best to smile, to reassure both his son and Asha in particular, but he knew that it wasn't doing much for either of them, given the fact that he couldn't even stand.

He was carried to the Healer's Ward where he was fed and cleaned. He knew that they couldn't do much more for him, except make sure he was comfortable in his last days.

He had never thought that he would die this way. He assumed he would be beheaded or perhaps stabbed. For whatever reason, being hit by an arrow had never crossed his mind. Neither had dying of fever.

He knew to expect at least a few visitors while in the Ward, Asha being amongst them. He wasn't prepared, however, for what he saw when she did. He didn't even recognize her when she first walked in, not used to seeing her this way.

For the first time in months, her face was visible. All her injuries had been healed; leaving her skin quite clear, save for a thin scar across her cheek. She looked more youthful than he had imagined her to be (having never really seen her face without a large amount of bruises and cuts covering it) and it suddenly occurred to him that he didn't know her age.

She wore a rough white dress, similar if not identical to a Healer's attire. Her blonde hair had grown quickly in the time they had been together and it was now braided back from her face. He would not have known her if not for her eyes, which were so familiar and bright.

She kneeled beside his bed, bowing her head.

"Forgive me, my Lord." She said quietly, lifting her head. Though her voice was steady, there were tears in her eyes that surprised Godfrey; Asha wasn't one to cry.

"Come here, my child," he gestured to his side.

She sat in the chair there, blinking rapidly, a stubborn expression on her face. She was determined not to let the tears fall and simply for that reason, Godfrey knew they wouldn't.

"There is nothing to forgive," he told her.

She shook her head. "I couldn't be there for you in your time of need," she said. "I couldn't even look at you after you were injured. After-after everything you've done-" she took a deep breath in an attempt to keep her voice even.

"There is nothing to forgive," he repeated, letting her know she hadn't done anything wrong.

She was silent for a moment, using the time to simply gaze at him.

"What am I going to do without you?" she asked quietly, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"You will live," he told her. "You'll live unlike you ever have before. In the Holy Land, nothing is impossible. You will enter as an equal and your fate will go as you decide it. You will go on to Jerusalem and become one of the best knights it has ever seen. You will build a life there, with Balian."

She shook her head once more, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke. "How am I going to do that without you?"

"You are stronger than you think my child." He gripped the hand that was cupping his cheek and squeezed it. "You will do great things."

She looked down at him then, trying to memorize every feature of his face.

"You're like a father to me," she told him. "I'll miss you incredibly."

"I know my child," he gestured for her to come closer and she obliged, leaning over his bed. "Don't trust anyone," he whispered. "And take care of my son."

She nodded and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye, my Lord," she said, standing tall once more. He gave her a small smile.

"Asha," he called, just as she was about to leave.

"Hm?" she asked, turning back.

"You were like a daughter to me." He told her. Then he smiled. "Or perhaps a son."

She laughed.

"I would be honored to be considered either, my Lord."

* * *

Balian came to visit him next. He was clean and well groomed, wearing new clothes. He sat next to Godfrey in the same seat Asha had taken just moments before. For a moment he just stayed there in silence, not even looking at his father.

"Did you know what lies in the Holy Land?" Godfrey asked Balian, causing his son to look at him. "New world," he continued, though his voice was weak and raspy. "A man who, in France, had not a house is, in the Holy Land, the master of a city. He who was the master of a city begs in the gutter. There, at the end of the world you are not what you were born but what you have it in yourself to be." It occurred to him that it might've been a good idea to tell Asha this as well since she had so little faith in her own ability to go on. Oh well, the time for that had passed.

"I hope to find forgiveness," Balian told him in a rough, but quiet, voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used in a while. "That's all I know."

Godfrey put out his hand to his son and Balian came to him, gripping his fingers tightly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Whatever your position, you are of my house," Godfrey reminded him. "And that means you will serve the king of Jerusalem."

"What could a king ask of a man like me?" Balian asked, looking down.

"A better world than has ever been seen." Godfrey smiled, though it looked more like a wince. "A kingdom of conscience. A kingdom of Heaven. There is peace between Christian and Muslim. We live together. Or, between Saladin and the king, we try. Did you think that lay at the end of a Crusade?"

Balian shook his head and looked down once more.

"It does." Godfrey said, causing the blacksmith to lift his eyes. "My son, you are all that survives me. Do not disappoint me."

Balian nodded.

"I will try."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews mean more chapters for you and it would mean a lot to me. Please also vote in the poll on my profile if you have time. Thank you!**

**~Liliana**


	8. Chapter 8: The Ocean

**Another new chapter! I am on a roll (sort of, they aren't the best and they're rather short)! You get to see the beginnings of attraction (possibly?) in this chapter and you get to see Asha's thoughts on Balian (and Peter). This one will probably be the last one (for real) in a while. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 8: The Ocean

Asha would never admit it but she liked Peter's voice. The English sergeant's accent was smooth and easy on the ears and she enjoyed listening to him talk.

There were other good qualities about him, of course. He was strong, intelligent and courageous; not to mention kind and loyal. His humor was sarcastic and dry, which was much to Asha's liking and they got along well.

Asha knew that most women here her age would either be engaged or already married. If she had been one of those women, she would've probably chosen Peter (assuming she had any say in the matter) to take as her husband. It wasn't as if she was in love with the man, far from it, but he was the best choice.

Fortunately, she wasn't one of those women and Peter didn't even know she was female. She didn't mind. She didn't feel for him that way at all. Still, she occasionally found herself admiring his character traits as well as his physical qualities.

That didn't matter though. Asha knew it would never go further than that. She wasn't in the business of falling in love and she knew that the attraction was fleeting. It wasn't as if she actually had feelings for him anyhow. Just because she found him attractive didn't mean she was attracted _to him_. It simply meant he _was_ attractive and that was it.

Although, ever since the arrival of Balian, she had found herself comparing the two men. She wasn't sure why. Perhaps it simply was because of the female portion of her brain that recognized both men as eligible bachelors.

Asha rarely listened to that part of her brain. She might've put more use to it back at home but it had been long since she'd been there and a lot had happened since then. She was actually a little disgusted at that part of her mind. She had no interest in either man and Balian had just lost his wife!

It wasn't as if she wanted anything to do with him anyways. Yes, he was handsome, incredibly so; probably more than any man she had ever met before. But he was also infuriating.

At first, she had been amused and surprised, especially at his appearance (and secretly, a little pleased). Then she had felt sorry for the man. He had lost his wife and child, after all. Soon that pity had turned into anger though. It was his fault that Godfrey was dying and he couldn't even attempt to look as if he was sad about it. His expression never changed.

She of course, had never done anything to show her frustration, knowing that she should get used to him if she was going to spend the rest of her life by his side.

That had been the plan from the beginning. She would stay with Balian until the end of his days or, more likely, until the end of hers. Those had been Godfrey's orders and she would do it; for Godfrey.

She was sure that her fury had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she liked his voice even more than Peter's.

* * *

The next few days were spent exploring to take her mind off of Godfrey.

Asha often dressed like a woman when she could. While she wasn't particularly fond of dresses, she liked to be able to breathe without a scarf covering her face.

She knew she should be training or learning or doing something productive but she didn't want to be around everyone else at the moment. Her annoyance had only grown towards Balian and she wasn't in the mood for Peter. She only wanted Godfrey.

Despite that, she spent some time with Hospitaller, who knew her secret. He was the only one she could bare.

By the third day however, she felt as if her absence had extended long enough and she returned to the group, once again in male grab.

"Where've you been?" Peter inquired, giving her what she liked to call the side-eye.

"Around," Asha shrugged, knowing she couldn't lie.

Luckily Peter didn't seem to want to know more and Balian had only looked up once and that was when she'd arrived.

"We're going down to the water. Would you like to accompany us?" Peter asked, standing.

All Asha did was nod. The less talking she did, the better. It hurt her throat to use the male voice for too long.

She followed after Balian and Peter, preferring to keep her distance. Even though she had returned to the company, she didn't really want to be around people. The only reason she was even going with them was that she had wanted to see the ocean again.

Besides, behind them was better. Balian made her a bit uncomfortable and she didn't like the way his piercing gaze seemed to look into her soul. It was almost as if he knew who she really was. It made her feel awkward and vulnerable and if there was one feeling she hated with a passion, it was vulnerability.

"When we took the Holy Land, we took the Saracen trading ports," Peter was explaining. Asha figured she better listen since she barely knew anything about this place. "Italian ships carry silks and spices and pilgrims."

"If they have money," Asha said under her breath.

The English sergeant turned and shot her a look. She stared right back, expressionlessly until he had turned to Balian once more.

"And Italy becomes rich as the Savior intended." Peter concluded as they reached the top of the wall that ran along the length of the beach. Asha wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

A loud shouting was heard and Balian looked down at the sand.

"Who are those men?" he asked.

Asha decided that this was a good time to place herself beside the men so she could see what they were looking at. There wasn't enough space where they were standing so she sat on the edge of the wall, albeit a bit precariously perched.

"Muslims," Peter replied and Asha almost smiled as he said it. She liked how matter-of-fact he was about it, as if there were no problem with them.

She, of course, had nothing against Muslims. Why should she? But she found a lot of people did and it bothered her to no end. She still wasn't sure what Balian's thoughts were on the matter.

Peter turned to the man then, obviously not sure if he had understood so he said, "Saracens," to clarify.

Asha couldn't see Balian's face from her perch but she thought his expression was probably blank, as usual.

"And they're allowed their prayers?" Balian asked, a hint of surprise in his voice, but she might've just been imagining it.

"If they pay the tax," Peter told him.

They listened for a moment to the man shouting in a smooth voice.

"Subhena Rabi Alladin," Asha repeated quietly, not meaning to actually say it aloud but liking the way the words rolled off her tongue.

"Praise be to God." Peter translated for her. "It is proper to praise him."

"Sounds like our prayers," both Balian and Asha said at the same time.

Peter looked at them for a moment before nodding and turning back the way they'd come.

Balian might've glanced in her direction, Asha didn't know. She, herself, refused to so much as glance at the man whom she had decided was responsible for her Guardian's death.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean more chapters for you and also mean the world to me. Please remember to VOTE ON MY POLL as well.  
**

**Thanks!**

**~Liliana**


	9. Chapter 9: The Future King

**Hello everyone. I have returned! Sorry for my long absence; for a while it was because I had no reviews and then after that I just had no time and it was purely unintentional. I'm back though so never fear! I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long or well written as it could be, as I said I've been busy. I hope to write more soon but reviews really do motivate me as it's the only reward I get for doing this. Anyways, thanks for sticking around for so long and enjoy the chapter. There will be more on the way soon! Oh and don't forget to please please pretty please vote in the poll in my profile. I kinda need the answers soon and very, very few people have voted. Thank you and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 9: The Future King  


They were eating seafood. Crabs to be exact.

Balian had never had a crab before. He looked up at Peter with a question in his eyes.

"Try it," Peter said, ripping the leg off of his. "It's good."

Balian raised his eyebrow but did the same nonetheless.

He didn't notice the dark haired man in royal grab until he was almost upon them. It was the same man as before, the one who had come to speak with his father.

He tapped the table beside Balian with a stick multiple times, causing Balian and Peter to look up. Gabriel didn't so much as glance at the man, even though he had been hitting the table just in front of him. He just continued to eat.

"When the king is dead," the man began and Balian all but rolled his eyes and went back to his meal. "Jerusalem will be no place for friends of Muslims."

Gabriel's fingers tightened their grip on his food but other than that he mad e no indication that he had heard. Balian himself was barely paying attention to the man. He had already proven himself arrogant and rude and Balian didn't feel the need to listen to anything he had to say, especially when it began with "when the king is dead".

"Or traitors to Christendom," the man continued, after Peter had shot Balian a look of annoyance. Balian couldn't help but let his eyes slide to Gabriel for a moment when he heard those words. He quickly went back to his food, scolding himself internally.

He was in no place to judge. The man could believe what he wanted, in Balian's opinion. It didn't affect him in any way so why should it matter?

"Like your father," the man finally finished and Balian took a sip of wine. Gabriel's knuckles were white, he noticed. "I am Guy de Lusignan."

The man had now decided to place his stick on Balian's chest

"Remember that name," he warned and Balian still didn't look up. The man seemed to get slightly annoyed. "And me," he added, hitting Balian lightly on the nose.

Before the other man knew what was happening, Balian had ripped the stick from his hands and set it down beside him. Peter glanced at him with amusement in his eyes but Gabriel kept his head down. The man, Guy, pursed his lips before turning away.

"Keep it."

"My lord," Balian called, lifting the stick above his head but not looking over his shoulder. "How will you ride if you have no stick to beat the horse?"

Balian heard a soft sound that might've been a laugh come from Gabriel but he couldn't be sure.

He looked at Guy then and threw the stick, which the other man caught easily.

Peter waited until he was gone before scolding Balian.

"He will be king in Jerusalem one day," he warned seriously, pointing in the direction that the other man had gone in.

Balian said nothing, just took another bite of his crab, albeit a little more aggressively than needed.

"Great," Gabriel commented dryly. "Just what we need."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's kinda boring and all but the next chapter will be Godfrey's death scene so...Anyways, please please review because it would mean so much to me and mean more (and hopefully more exciting and better written) chapters for you! Also please please please please vote in the poll in my profile for this story. It's very important. Thank you again and sorry I was gone for so long!**

**~Liliana**


	10. Chapter 10: The Oath

**Oh my goodness I am so sorry for the wait. I promise not to abandon this story, but I'm terribly sorry to all of you who had to wait for so many months for this chapter. This chapter isn't great but after the next one the ball will get rolling and things will begin to stray from the film slightly so just bare with me. If you haven't voted in my pole, please, please do, I need the results before the next chapter or the one after that, depending on where I stop it. Anyways, enough of my rambling. I'm sorry and I'll try to update more. Vote in my poll and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 10: The Oath

He was close now, so close to disappearing forever. It would just be a few more minutes before Godfrey would be gone from this realm; a few more minutes before Asha's world would shatter.

Asha's tears had dried long ago, her sadness now simply reaching the point of numbness, anger. Angry at this time period and its lack of medical resources, angry at God for not allowing the pendulum of fate to swing in Godfrey's favour, angry at herself for being so helpless as the person she cared about most in this world slipped away from her.

A small whooshing sound pulled Asha from her thoughts, indicating the arrival of Balian and Peter into the small chamber where Godfrey would breathe his last breaths.

"I can go no further," she heard Peter say softly from behind the curtain that was the entrance. She could see the vague outline of his form and of the other knights stationed outside in the candlelight as she stood behind the man who had come to be like a father to her, her hand on his shoulder.

Balian entered the room, clad in a simple white robe. He had the most expression Asha had ever seen on his face; something between sadness and regret.

"Get on your knees," Godfrey said, startling Asha slightly.

Hospitaller nodded at Balian, indicating that it was the best thing to do.

Balian complied, lowering himself in front of his wheezing father while Asha looked on, surprised by the emotion in the dark haired man's eyes. He seemed lost, like a young child without a home and for a single moment Asha felt something stir within her, though it vanished as soon as it had appeared.

Godfrey attempted to stand, causing Asha's attention to shift back to him as she gripped his elbow firmly so he wouldn't fall. Once he had reached his full height however, he shrugged Asha and Hospitaller off, preferring to stand on his own.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies," he began, starting the speech Asha knew all too well. "Be brave and upright that God may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is your oath." He then shakily removed a ring from his finger, handing it to his son before smacking him across the face, just as he had done with Asha. "And that is so you remember it."

Balian's hand went to his cheek momentarily but he did not seem to be in pain. Physical pain, at least.

Hospitaller took Godfrey's sword off a nearby table and handed it to him, who in turn gave it to Balian.

"Arise a knight and baron of Ibelin," Hospitaller told Balian, an odd sense of finality in his voice as Balian got to his feet.

Asha wasn't sure what it was about this meek and mild man, this man with no expression and emotion who somehow managed to look so tall and fearful, yet so safe and comforting as he stood there, in front of the only family he had left; finally a knight.

She had no time to dwell on that thought however when Godfrey began to tip over, trying to say something and causing Balian to rush to his aid, gripping his shoulder tightly and keeping him upright. Godfrey placed his hands on both sides of his son's face, trying to convey his meaning through his eyes and urgent tone.

"Defend the king. I-If the king is no more, protect the people."

Balian nodded as Hospitaller pulled Godfrey back slightly, causing him to drop his hands at his side.

"It is time now, my Lord, to confess to Holy God, not your son."

Asha took a deep breath. It was almost over.

"Are you sorry for all your sins?"

Godfrey looked at Balian, something in his gaze that Asha couldn't quite recognize. It might've been love, Asha wasn't sure, so unfamiliar with the foreign feeling that she couldn't tell.

"For all but one." Godfrey replied, his eyes still on his son.

Asha gripped his shoulder tightly, praying, hoping that he wouldn't let go of the life he had; knowing deep down that it wasn't his choice.

And then, just like that, the breath stopped coming from the older man's lungs and whatever strength he still had left his body as he slumped against Hospitaller who was saying something in Latin and making the sign of the cross with Holy Water.

"He is with God now," Asha said, her voice rough and strange even to her as she tried to hold back everything she felt. Breaking was not an option.

"May he finally be at rest," Hospitaller agreed, signaling that it was time for Balian and Asha to leave.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep and silent, Asha snuck back into the chamber where Godfrey's body lay, touching his cold hand once more before taking a knife to her hair.

"To Godfrey," she whispered as if making a toast, placing her braid next to him on the bed. "May God love you as much as I."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews mean more chapters and it really does mean a lot to me. Please, pretty please, also vote in my poll on my profile if you haven't already and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


End file.
